justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Watchtower
The headquarters of the Justice League near Metropolis. It replaces the Hall of Justice which was destroyed in one of the early episodes. Description The Watchtower is the most interesting and detailed location in the show and appears in half of the episodes. From the outside, it is seen to be a large transparent sphere/dome/canopy with bright, geometric designs lit up on its surface. It is perched on top of a steep-sided volcano on a small island in the sea with the skyscrapers of Metropolis visible in the distance. The topmost part of the rock of the volcano extends up into the canopy and is the anchor for five circular platforms, one above the other, which are just visible from the outside. The platforms vary in width according to the shape of the canopy with the middle one being the widest. Running down the center of the volcano and through the platforms is a cylindrical structure which must contain the lift shaft. It is sometimes shown protruding from the rock. The platforms have tables and desks on them with control panels and displays. The middle platform is the one that holds the League's meeting table which seats ten. In addition to an exit to the lift, there are doors either side allowing entry into the rock. The desks at the edge of the platforms face outwards towards the lit designs on the inside of the canopy, of which the largest are seen to be displays allowing video communications with the outside world. The sheer size of these dwarf the figures standing on the platforms. We also see enclosed rooms and passages in the Watchtower which must be inside the rock of the volcano. These are often shown curving around probably because they are adjacent to the lift shaft. In one episode, a storeroom is shown but it is not clear whether it is in the rock or inside a platform. Further down inside the volcano is the hangar for the League's aircraft like Justice One and the Batplane. When they take off, they have to fly horizontally along a passage before exiting from the side of the volcano. Even further down, at sea level, is an enclosed basin big enough for ships and submarines to dock. Appearances * 4 Abate and Switch * 5 Follow that Space Cab! * 6 Nuclear Family Values * 7 Zombie King * 8 Galaxy Jest * 10 Under a Red Sun * 14 Play Date * 15 Repulse! * 19 Rage of the Red Lanterns * 21 Inside Job * 22 The Trouble with Truth * 25 Garden of Evil * 32 Booray for Bizarro * 33 Best Day Ever * 35 Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp * 36 Superman Red vs. Superman Blue * 38 Forget Me Not * 39 The Brain Buster * 42 Phased and Confused * 43 It'll Take a Miracle * 44 System Error * 47 Watchtower Tours * 51 Unleashed * 52 She Wore Red Velvet * Short 4 Good Cop, Bat Cop * Short 8 Selfie Help * Short 12 Mint Condition * Short 16 Something in the Hair * Short 19 Skyjacked (brief) Trivia The original Justice League Watchtower was a gigantic space station in the form of a tower (hence its name) built on the Moon. Notes * Category:Locations